Warrior Cats: Short Stories
by Cloudvine
Summary: Hey there awesome reader! Here are some short stories based off my OC's, random cats and original cats from the original series! Please check out some of my other stories!
1. Chapter 1: Lynxpaw

Lynxpaw looked up, stars were beginning to glow in the night sky. He saw his brother Coalpaw touch noses with their father and mother before heading to the apprentices den.

He leant back to wash his golden pelt, it was washed silver in the moonlight.

After he finished grooming himself he decided he would head for his nest. He leapt to his paws, Lynxpaw glanced at his mother, Quailtail. She was watching him through beady eyes.

Lynxpaw felt his mother's gaze burn into his pelt as he padded across the clearing. He felt a growl rising in his throat. Lynxpaw was nothing compared to his brother, Coalpaw.

"Why can't I be noticed for once!" He muttered, "It's always Coalpaw this Coalpaw that!"

Lynxpaw pushed his way through the ferns that covered the entrance to the apprentices den, he sneezed as a fern brushed past his nose.

"Bless you, Lynxpaw!" Hazelpaw meowed, looking up as he came in.

"I don't need your blessings!" Lynxpaw growled.

He stomped past her and the other apprentices and towards his nest, he curled up in a tight ball.

The golden tabby opened one eye, he saw Hazelpaw watching him. Her eyes were round with worry.

Lynxpaw sighed. He felt a paw jab his side.

"What now," he growled turning to face his brother.

"I-I just wanted to tell you, Hazelpaw is worried about you and-"

"Do you think I care!" Lynxpaw muttered, "Just leave me alone."

He turned back around, soon after he drifted off to sleep.

Lynxpaw blinked rapidly as the sun pierced his vision. The bright, morning sun was slowly creeping through the bramble walls of the apprentices den. The rustle of the trees made Lynxpaw feel peaceful and happy, for the first time in a while.

He glanced around, everyone else's nests were empty.

While he was happy about the peace and quiet, he felt quite angry that no one had woken him. He scrambled to his paws. He began to wash his bedraggled fur, it was as thick as a lions mane and about as fluffy as one too!

After smoothing down his fur, he rushed out to the clearing, which was empty besides a few warriors.

Olivetuft, and Newtpaw were sharing a squirrel outside the warriors den, the elders lay in the blazing hot sun while sharing tongues. Lynxpaw arched his back, he was quickly interrupted by Newtpaw.

"Hey Lynxpaw!" The small brown apprentice yowled.

Lynxpaw rolled his eyes, "Yes?"

"Rapidflame told me to tell you to to meet him by the ShadowClan border for a hunting assessment."

Lynxpaw nodded, "Right, thanks Newtpaw." He touched noses with his denmate before rushing out of the camp, out into the forest.

Leaves brushed Lynxpaws side as he raced towards the ShadowClan border, he skidded to a halt as he noticed the deputies golden pelt up ahead.

He strode into the small clearing where the other apprentices were gathered.

"Your late." Rapidflame meowed lamely.

"Yeah and?" Lynxpaw hissed, "It's not the end of the world."

"Your denmates want to hunt, but they can't because you won't get your lazy bum out of your nest!"

"So what, maybe someone could have woken me!" Lynxpaw sniped back.

"Anyways! I want you to all split up and try to catch as much as you can, I will be watching you so try your hardest and catch as much as you can!"

Hazelpaw, Coalpaw, Scorchpaw and Acornpaw nodded solemnly, Lynxpaw snorted.

"Be back by sunhigh, the cat with the most catches will get first pick of prey! Now go, get hunting!"

Coalpaw and Lynxpaws eyes met for a moment. Lynxpaw felt rage fill his belly. "Goodluck." He meowed lightly.

"Same to you," his brother replied.

Lynxpaw waited for his brother to disappear before making his own move.

"I'll get you, Coalpaw…" Lynxpaw snarled.

He followed his brothers scent until he saw him stalking a squirrel.

Lynxpaw checked his surroundings before stalking slowly up to Coalpaw.

"She had no chance!" Coalpaw meowed loudly to himself.

"Nor do you!" Lynxpaw muttered, creeping closer.

He unsheathed his paws, he was mouse lengths away from his littermate.

Lynxpaw leapt forwards, digging his claws into his brothers sleek pelt, he felt blood ooze through his paws.

Coalpaw let out a screech of shock, "Get off of me!" He hissed kicking Lynxpaw away.

"It's all your fault!" Lynxpaw growled, "You took the spotlight in everything! I had no chance, I'm in your shadows Coalpaw! Do you know what it feels like?!"

Coalpaw smirked, "No, and I don't want to."

Lynxpaw felt the rage raise higher and higher until it reached the boiling point. He leapt at his brother again, slashing at his eyes, blood splattered all over Lynxpaws face.

Coalpaw was scarcely fighting back, his moves were weak and pointless.

Lynxpaw kicked him backwards down a small hill that lead to the lake. Coalpaw lay unconscious, scratches covered his face.

Lynxpaw felt a stab of guilt as he stared at his brothers face.

He glanced down at his paws, they were covered in his brothers scarlet blood.

Lynxpaw didn't care, he dug his nose into his brothers fur before straightening up.

He sighed deeply.

"I...love you…" Coalpaw croaked, "I never knew how you felt and… I'm sorry…"

Lynxpaw felt his rage die down, "It's to late for that now, you have to go Coalpaw. I'll be slaughtered if you go back to camp like this. Oh and by the way, the damage is already done."

Lynxpaw raised his paw, the blood on his claws shone in the sunlight. He dropped his paw, raking it across his brothers stomach, the flesh teared under his claws.

Blood was gushing out of the deep wound.

Coalpaw screeched in pain, he shook for a moment before laying still.

Lynxpaw felt guilt wash over him.

"I'm sorry…" He murmured.

A starry spirit rose from Coalpaws body.

"Coalpaw!" Lynxpaw gasped.

The ghostly figure nodded before walking across the pebbled shore and into the forest.

Lynxpaw dragged his brothers blood soaked body out to the lake. He watched it slowly bob on the water, before sinking down to the bottom of the lake. Lynxpaw then washed his paws thoroughly. The water was scarlet with blood, Lynxpaw sniffed, "The hunting assessment…" He muttered.

He padded across the pebbled sand and into the forest, it wasn't long before he found his brothers catch.

Lynxpaw breathed in his brothers scent and remembered his last words, 'I'm sorry…'

Tears welled up in the apprentices eyes, he heard bushed flicker nearby, he saw Rapidflames golden pelt.

"What do you want!" He hissed menecingly.

"I saw it all!" Rapidflame bellowed, "You murdered you own littermate!"

He took a step closer to the apprentice, "How could you! Your going to face your Clanmates and lie!"

Rapidflame swiped at Lynxpaws face.

"I-"

"I will not let you get away with this!" Rapidflame growled, taking another swipe.

"Kill me." Lynxpaw meowed coldly, "And then you'll be a murderer too. You claw me once more, and I can blame you for Coalpaws murder."

Rapidflame swung out, piercing Lynxpaws chest.

"Die foxdung!" Rapidflame hissed, clawing the apprentice.

He soon left, leaving Lynxpaw lying, weakly in the middle of the clearing.

"I'll always love you…" He whispered, before letting out his last breath.

 **Im super sorry if this was to much to take in. Just wanted you as the reader to feel like you were there with Lynxpaw, and felt his emotions.**

 **Please leave a review on what I should post the next story about, also tell me if you felt how these cats felt.**

 **Chow! :3 3**


	2. Chapter 2: Pepperleaf x Karma

Scorchnose wrapped his tail over his paws, the cold wintery breeze blew through the warriors den. His mate, Nuttail sat beside him, shivering.

He felt her press against his side, "I'm freezing…" She muttered, digging her nose into his fluffy fur.

Scorchnose bit his lip, it was the middle of leaf-bare, and the cold wasn't treating ShadowClan nicely. Two of Scorchnose's kits had died, he only had one living one left, several elders had passed away and many cats had greencough.

Nuttail sighed, "Can we go see Winterkit?"

Scorchnose shifted his paws, "We just saw her… I understand that you love her but she needs her space."

"Just for a little bit!" Nuttail whined, her eyes shone with worry and love.

Scorchnose gave in, there was no point on fighting with her, "Alright, fine."

Nuttail heaved herself to her paws before beckoning for Scorchnose to follow, "Cmon!"

The two cats raced across the snow layered camp, they then bumped into Jaggeredthorn.

"Hey you two," he meowed, touching noses to each of them. "You off to see Winterkit?"

Nuttail nodded, "I'm afraid… Of losing her…"

Jaggeredthorn looked shocked, "I don't think StarClan would take all of your precious kits away from you."

"You never know…" Came a cold reply.

Scorchnose whipped around and saw his brother stalking across the camp.

The black tom stood in front of him.

Scorchnose remembered how jealous Pepperleaf was of Nuttail and Scorchnose's relationship.

He remembered how Pepperleaf had threatened to kill Nuttail if he didn't be his mate.

Pepperleaf dragged Scorchnose back to reality, "StarClan could take her away with a flick of a tail."

Nuttail bared her teeth, "How could you be so rude!"

She flicked Scorchnose with her tail, "Let's go!" She growled.

She stalked off towards the medicine den.

Scorchnose glared at his brother, "Well done, mousebrain!"

Jaggeredthorn's eyes were wide with shock.

"Feisty…"

Scorchtail ducked his head politely, "Do you need me on patrol?"

"Well yes, take Dustfire and another warrior with you, please check the ThunderClan border, we can't trust those foxfaces!" He hissed.

Scorchtail yowled his agreement, he then spotted Ravensong and her apprentice Weedpaw sharing tongues.

"Hey Ravensong!" He meowed, "Want to join Dustfire and I on a patrol?"

The young warrior nodded, "Sure, come on Weedpaw."

The patrol was about to leave the camp when they heard a horrific screech.

"That's Nuttail!" Scorchnose meowed gasping.

He turned around and ran into the camp.

He heard his mate crying out from the medicine den.

Scorchnose slid into the den hoping nothing was wrong, he closed his eyes dreading to see his last kit laying, dead at his mates paws.

Instead he found her sobbing into Foxdapple's shoulder, the medicine cat was soothing the poor queen.

"Nuttail! What's wrong!" He meowed, rushing up to his mate.

She turned to face him, tears dripped off of her face, "Winterkit has disappeared." She whispered.

Foxdapple flashed him a worried look, "She was fast asleep when I woke up. Then you came to visit and she was fine. I was sorting herbs when Nuttail came in and I realised she was gone!"

"She can't have gone far! I'll take my patrol to search for her!" Scorchnose announced, after thinking for a moment.

"But… The snow will disguise her scent… She could have been eaten by a fox!" Nuttail wailed.

The lichen overhang, swished as Thistlestar pushed his way into the den. His eyes were round with seriousness and worry, "I've gathered a patrol up to search for Winterkit, it's starting to snow now so we need to make the search quick!"

Scorchnose nodded, "Right."

He followed his leader out of the den.

"Save her." Thistlestar meowed bluntly.

"I hope I can," Scorchnose's voice cracked with fear.

The cats parted their ways. Scorchnose raced blindly through the camp and out into the pine forest, the trees were covered in snow, it was like a blanket of clouds.

He followed his Clanmates scent until he found them near the ThunderClan clearing.

"Those scumbags better have not stolen her!" Some cat growled.

"I have an idea…" Scorchnose meowed as he padded up to his denmates.

Ravensong tilted her head, "Come on, tell us."

"Pepperleaf told Nuttail something that makes me rather suspicious of him, he told her that StarClan could take anyone they wanted. He had a very angry look on his face."

"I saw Pepperleaf leave the camp earlier. He had something in his jaws, I thought it was a rabbit." The small white apprentice meowed.

Scorchnose shook his head, "Were not getting anywhere here, Weedpaw and Ravensong. Check from the lake to the thunderpath up until the camp, Dustfire, Nettleclaw and I will take the otherside of the territory, if you find anything, come find us."

Everyone nodded accept Nettleclaw, "What happens if we get attacked, I'm sure Ravensong can't take on a fox or a dog by herself."

"It's highly unlikely we will be attacked, now come on. Let's go."

Ravensong and Weedpaw began to work their way upstream, talking quietly while the Scorchnose and his patrol crossed the territory.

They were passing the camp when Dustfire noticed some pawprints.

"Hey look! Paw prints." He meowed quickly, he bent down to sniff them.

"Yep, definentially Winterkit… And Pepperleaf."

Scorchnose hissed, "I knew I never have trusted him!"

The patrol followed the paw prints until they disappeared.

"Here's the border." Nettleclaw meowed flicking his tail, "The paw prints stop here."

Scorchnose scented a light smell of his kit.

"What if… They used the trees." He meowed darkly.

Dustfire nodded, "That's a possibility, especially as were so close to the Thunderclan border, the trees here are better for climbing so we should probably take a look."

Scorchnose's companions didn't look to thrilled about climbing trees.

The gray tom, slowly began to climb the tree when he heard a yowl.

A small ThunderClan patrol came racing in.

"Hey ratface! Get down!" A small ginger cat hissed.

"Adderpaw! Calm down." Graymist meowed, she was a popular cat around the clans, "Sorry, but may I ask what you are doing so close to out border?"

Scorchnose gripped onto the truck of the tree before sliding down to the forest floor.

"My kit has been stolen." He meowed bluntly, "Winterkit, she was last seen with Pepperleaf, we lost track of them here, I thought he might hide her in a tree."

"High chance he could do that with a kit that may be freezing to death in his jaws." Turtleleg meowed coldly.

"It's a possibility," Dustfire argued, "Now can we please keep up our search or will you let an innocent kit die?"

Graymist sniffed, "I suppose your doing no harm, just don't cross to far into our territory, I'll tell Squirrelstar that you may be in and out."

The ginger apprentice let out a horrified yelp, "Your letting those fleabags on our territory?!"

Graymist thrusted her face up to his, "I don't care what clan a kit is from, no kit deserves to die."

She whipped around and stalked into the forest, her patrol following closely behind.

"Right, let's keep on going." Nettleclaw meowed.

Scorchnose was about to climb the tree when he saw a red patch of blood, staining the snow.

He gasped, "Look…"

Dustfire crept over to the elder bush. He let out a screech of shock, "It's both of them!"

Scorchnose felt his heart pounding, "Pepperleaf and Winterkit?"

Dustfire nodded, beginning to drag a body out from under the bush.

"Winterkit is still alive!" Nettleclaw yowled, he began licking the kits fur backwards to warm her up.

The small white kit began to cough weakly, "Scorchnose…" She muttered.

Scorchnose knocked Nettleclaw out of the way, he began to lick her, "it's okay, i'm here."

His heart broke as he saw little scratches, crossing her fragile body.

"Quick! We need to get her back to camp, Nettleclaw run ahead and get Thistlestar! Dustfire, stay here and watch Pepperleaf!"

Scorchnose didn't wait for a reply, he whirled around, Winterkit in jaws, and raced towards the camp.

Nettleclaw sped past him.

"I found her!" He yowled as he entered the camp.

Nuttail get out a sigh of relief and she saw her beloved kit.

"Oh darling!" She whispered licked her kit across the forehead.

"Why didn't you call out?" Scorchnose meowed gently.

"Pepperleaf said that he had a special meal for me." She meowed quietly, "I didn't eat it. It smelt yucky!"

Scorchnose sighed, "Just as long as everyones okay… But what about Pepperleaf?"

"Karma," Foxdapple meowed, "StarClan gave him what he deserved."

 **I love the names in this one ^~^**

 **Decided to double post seeming as I cant be stuffed writing my main story x**

 **Remember to review some ideas and what I can do to make it better xx**


End file.
